Dark World
Dark World also known as "Rise of Darkness or World of Darkness" Horrible dark magic era is coming along with Zeref’s awake, a dark mage, establishing a willpower of revenge by means of dark and blood. A solitary dark cosmic is created by Zeref, catering for the re-birth of a dark era. Brave mages make their indefatigable steps to search for an unknown future, whether great dreams and wishes doom or live, the light of justice could dominate the world or not, all these could be expected accompanying the results of long lasting battles between two mages parts, the dark guild and the legal guild. The legal guild followers fight against Zeref, resolutely for bright pursuing while some other cohorts lose themselves in front of dark temptation. Dark magic users make negative effects to the world to be indulging in dark, sacred magic users would have chances to be purified as sacred mages; each combating part gifted its own attributes and specialties. Dark world bosses are renovated randomly, with certain possibilities dropped items, Lost Magic and rare sacred porps like Time Crystal Ball and Black Dragon’s Curse, excluding silver coins and Rune Shard. Characters level over 70 would have the chance to be rivals in the Inter-Server, where start combats in the Dark World (World vs World) . Confrontation between the dark and the legal, kingdoms countering and mages rivaling, All the glory will be presented in Fairy Tail OL —Rise of Darkness Entry requirements: Level 70, each entry will consume 10 stamina of present level, losers of playing kill will be retreated to previous servers with a 5-minutes delay for another entry. Playing Kill Models Introduction: Dark World has four models: PVE Model, Union Model, Local Model, and Entire Model. First entry into Dark World is defaulted as PVE Model, could attack robbers only instead of any players; Union Model is a style of platform attacking while same platform attacks are unavailable; Local Model is a style of server attacking while same server attacks are unavailable; Entire Model is a style of indiscriminately''' '''attack. Drops l Edoras’ Charity (Gift of Edolas) Increase 15% Life; effective while being put in packages l Fiore’s pride (Pride of Fiore) Increase 18% Life; effective while being put in packages l Black Dragon’s Curse Decrease 10% life and defense limit, increase 15% offense limit, fight has a 10% possibility to increase harm from 50%-100%, effective while being put in packages Conditions of use: exclusive for dark mages l Thor’s Guard Increase 10% defense limit, effective while being put in packages l Time Crystal Ball (Crystal ball of time) Increase 4% speed limit, effective while being put in packages; increase the probability of Rune Trigger l Sakura Rains (Rain of Sakura) Users expend 10 stamina, all Legal Mages recover 1 stamina and not effective on Dark Mages Influence Area: World Tips: Users will be transformed to Legal Mages while legal mage’s light level will be upgraded directly; higher light level accompanying higher legal attribute l Black Snow Users induce the world’s fall into darkness; swallow 1stamina from each legal mage and intake 40 of them. Influence Area: World Tips: Users will be transformed to Dark Mages while dark mage’s dark level will be upgraded directly, higher dark level accompanying higher dark attribute Category:Logo Main Phrase